WAKIN YAN TANKA
by benex
Summary: all'alba del 22 dicembre 2012 la vita di Willam è in pericolo. Mulder lo deve assolutamante ritrovare anche per impedire l'imminente colonizzazione aliena
**THE X-FILES: WAKIN YAN TANKA**

 **Il grande Uccello del tuono (irochesi)**

 **di Benedetta Bentini**

 **bbentini**

 **335/6686897**

12 dicembre 2012, 10 giorni dalla fine del mondo…..

Una mano imbuca 2 buste in una cassetta postale.

2 giorni più tardi, Virginia, casa in campagna.

Un uomo va a prendere la posta, ci sono diverse buste, ne apre una con all'interno il suo ultimo libro appena edito, è felice, sorride; poi ne apre un'altra sulla quale non c'è mittente. Il volto preoccupato di Fox Mulder è rivolto a un foglio su cui sono disegnati strani geroglifici. Mentre continua ad osservare il foglio si tocca la testa e il naso. La mano è sporca di sangue. Nasconde la lettera in tasca, torna in casa coprendosi il volto con una mano. Scully lo vede e si preoccupa per lui ma Mulder le dice di lasciar stare che va tutto bene. Appoggia il libro sul tavolo e si stende sul divano.

Wyoming stesso giorno.

Un bambino inseguito da un cane sta correndo spensieratamente sulla neve. Una donna esce sulla porta di casa, lo guarda e lo chiama. William arriva, saluta la donna chiamandola per nome, lei gli da un bacio sulla testa e gli allunga una lettera appena arrivata. Il ragazzo circa di 11 anni corre sotto un albero, si siede sulla staccionata. Si toglie i guanti e apre la busta. Non è abituato a ricevere posta, la cosa lo sorprende, ma lo sorprende ancora di più il contenuto della busta: un disegno con strani segni. Non capisce il significato di quei segni ma ne è attratto e spaventato allo stesso tempo. Continua a fissarli e viene colto improvvisamente da forti convulsioni. La donna assiste alla scena dalla finestra e corre dal ragazzo, riverso nella neve sotto l'albero. Il cane guaisce.

Mulder sogna la spiaggia, lui e il bambino. Nel corso degli anni è tornato tante volte con la mente in quel luogo ma sono giorni che il sogno si presenta tutte le volte che chiude gli occhi. Il ragazzo non è più intento a costruire l'ufo, è seduto in riva al mare. Mulder si avvicina, gli mette un braccio attorno alle spalle. Il ragazzo si gira, lo guarda con occhi supplichevoli. Mulder non lo ha mai visto così, poi il ragazzo gli parla e gli chiede aiuto. Mulder si sveglia sudato, di soprassalto; sa che è successo qualcosa a William. Non può più restare immobile a non far nulla. Scully si è svegliata, Mulder la rassicura poi quando è sicuro che lei sia tornata a dormire si alza e va in soffitta. Lì fra innumerevoli scatole ammucchiate si mette a cercare e ritrova i vecchi files che aveva portato via dall'ufficio nel seminterrato del FBI.

Nel Wyoming tutti i tentativi fatti all'ospedale per ridare conoscenza a William Van De Kamp stanno fallendo. I medici stanno perdendo la speranza e iniziano ad avvertire la famiglia. Dicono a loro che forse William rimarrà per sempre in coma, che forse la situazione migliorerà oppure peggiorerà. Non sanno. Chiedono se ci sono malattie genetiche in famiglia, i due rispondono che il ragazzo è stato adottato quando era molto piccolo, che dei suoi genitori biologici non sanno nulla. Tutto quello che possono fare è allora attendere e pregare.

William sogna la spiaggia, lui e suo padre. È seduto in riva al mare. Mulder si avvicina, gli mette un braccio attorno alle spalle. Lui si gira, lo guarda negli occhi e per la prima volta gli chiede aiuto.

Spera che lui capisca, che possa fare qualcosa prima che sia troppo tardi.

Mulder contatta Skinner al FBI. I 2 si incontrano e Mulder chiede all'uomo di aiutarlo a trovare William. Skinner è esitante. Mulder gli dice che è una questione di vita o di morte, gli dice che è William che gli sta chiedendo aiuto. Gli rivela che non è mai andato contro la decisione di Scully, ma che lui e William sono sempre stati in contatto attraverso i sogni, che è stato così fin da prima che William nascesse. Gli racconta che a causa di questi suoi sogni non può dirlo a Scully. Lei non capirebbe e ne soffrirebbe troppo. Deve andare solo. Skinner alla fine accetta. Tornato in ufficio l'uomo cerca di scoprire cosa ne è stato del giovane Mulder. Non è facile trovare notizie sul ragazzo, ma alla fine riesce ad avere tra le sue mani le cartelle relative all'adozione di William. Skinner chiama Mulder. I due si danno appuntamento nel parcheggio dell'aeroporto alla sera . Mulder si prepara a partire, chiama Scully in ospedale, l'avverte della sua imminente partenza per motivi di lavoro ovvero ricerche per un nuovo libro. La donna gli augura buon viaggio, Mulder si sente in colpa, non le ha mai mentito, ma continua a preparare lo zaino e vi infila dentro un oggetto avvolto in un vecchio straccio. Skinner ha portato con se le informazioni che Mulder vuole, questi gli dice che ha trovato una cura al male del suo ragazzo, ma è solo temporanea. Ha bisogno però di vederlo, di parlargli. Sa cosa sta facendo. Skinner non vuole lasciarlo partire da solo, così entrambi entrano nell'aeroporto e guardano il tabellone: un aereo per il Wyoming partirà da lì a un ora.

17 ore dopo, un suv raggiunge la casa dal simbolo del bisonte immersa nella neve. Skinner e Mulder scendono e bussano. Nessuno risponde, c'è solo un cane. Tornano in città e Mulder spinge Skinner a dirigersi all' ospedale. All'accettazione Skinner chiede all'infermiera del ragazzo Van de Kamp, la donna non vuole rilasciare informazioni, Skinner le mostra il tesserino, la donna allora dice che il ragazzo è solo nella stanza 1013, i genitori sono usciti. Skinner chiede delle condizioni di salute del bambino, l'infermiera gli dice che ci sono poche speranze, il suo cervello sta morendo. Skinner si allontana dal banco per tornare da Mulder, ma lui non è più vicino agli ascensori dove si erano lasciati. Inizia a cercarlo e lo trova nella stanza 1013 a fianco del letto dove giace il figlio incosciente. Mulder si è lasciato guidare dall'istinto e ha trovato William da solo, senza sapere. Skinner guarda quel bambino inerte così simile a Mulder. Mulder accarezza la fronte e i capelli del piccolo, poi apre lo zaino e ne estrae l'involucro. Pone l'oggetto di metallo sul corpo del bimbo. Basta poco e i segni vitali del ragazzo si riprendono. Skinner è scioccato, Mulder aveva ragione. William apre gli occhi. Padre e figlio si guardano per la prima volta dopo 11 anni, William gli sorride e gli dice che sapeva che sarebbe arrivato. Dal volto di Mulder iniziano a scendere copiose lacrime, ricambia il sorriso, lo bacia sulla fronte e poi restano per alcuni minuti così, fronte contro fronte. William avverte Mulder che non c'è tempo da perdere, che loro stanno arrivando a prenderlo. Mulder aiuta William ad alzarsi e vestirsi. Skinner è contrario vuole chiamare l' FBI per proteggere il ragazzo piuttosto che scappare, teme che William possa stare male di nuovo. Alla fine però accetta e si fa partecipe della fuga. Pochi minuti dopo i "genitori di William" entrano nella stanza con uno stiletto, ma non trovano il ragazzo. Chiedono spiegazioni all'accettazione, l'ospedale da l'allarme.

Fuori dall'ospedale i destini di Skinner, Mulder e William si separano. Mulder e William continuano la loro fuga mentre Skinner torna a Washington. William vuole tornare a casa, vuole prendere il suo cane e altri oggetti, Mulder non riesce a resistergli e lo accompagna. Arrivati al ranch l'atmosfera è strana, il cane non è venuto ad accoglierli, Mulder e William scendono dall'auto ma capiscono subito che è successo qualcosa. Mulder dice al ragazzo di restare lì dove è, poi lui entra in casa, girovaga nelle stanze al primo piano: niente; sale le scale, sente William fuori che lo chiama e chiama Skippy. Entra nella stanza del figlio, tocca gli oggetti, osserva, si sofferma su una foto, poi nota la busta. La prende in mano; c'è un etichetta con il nome attuale di William, la stacca e sotto scopre che loro sanno: sulla busta il nome stampato in origine è William Fox Scully Mulder. Esce, fa per scendere, ma vede un piede spuntare dalla camera da letto accanto, entra e scopre i cadaveri dei signori Van De Kamp. Quelli all'ospedale erano cacciatori alieni. William urla, Mulder corre giù dalle scale dal figlio. William ha trovato Skippy morto. Mulder si inginocchia di fronte al figlio, lo esorta ad andare, devono scappare, ormai non c'è più nulla da fare. William acconsente, salgono in macchina e riprendono la fuga.

Skinner a Washington cerca Scully. Mulder è su tutti i notiziari: lo accusano di rapimento, dicono che ha ucciso 2 persone. Nella casa del bisonte hanno trovato le impronte digitali di Mulder.

Scully è preoccupata, Mulder non l'ha ancora chiamata, Skinner cerca di rassicurarla, le racconta dei sogni di Mulder e del pezzo di spaceship che ha salvato William. Scully finalmente capisce. La verità le è chiara adesso: una parte di lei ha sempre saputo del legame particolare fra Mulder e William. La profezia su Mulder e William a suo modo è vera. Non importa che loro 2 siano assieme, a loro basta essere in vita per comunicare tramite il pensiero e i sogni. Scully rivela a Skinner di un analisi del DNA fatta quando William era appena nato. A quel tempo aveva bisogno di risposte, non le bastavano le parole di Mulder. I risultati però erano stati inequivocabili: Mulder e William erano una sola persona in due corpi separati. Solo uccidendo Mulder si poteva impedire che William seguisse le orme del padre e fermasse la colonizzazione aliena.

Il cellulare di Scully suona, è Mulder: sta chiamando da un telefono pubblico all'interno di un diner dove lui e William si sono fermati a mangiare qualcosa. Mentre parla al telefono tiene d'occhio il ragazzo che a un tavolo sta divorando un hamburger. Le dice che stanno bene, che stanno facendo conoscenza, le dice che William è bellissimo, che ha i suoi occhi. Scully sospira e trattiene a stento le lacrime. Mulder le chiede di raggiungerli nel posto dove tutto è iniziato fra 2 giorni.

Mulder torna al tavolo, ruba dal piatto di William una patatina. Il ragazzo osserva il padre, taciturno e un po' triste. William gli chiede della madre. Mulder sorride gli dice che lei non vede l'ora di riabbracciarlo. Anche lui prova lo stesso. Stanno un po' senza parlare poi William rompe di nuovo il silenzio. Il ragazzo confessa al padre di aver sempre saputo di loro, del loro dolore, lo percepiva nei sogni. Ha compreso i motivi della loro scelta e non li accusa di averlo abbandonato. Ha sempre sentito anche lui la loro mancanza ma in fondo a se stesso sapeva che un giorno sarebbero tornati insieme. Sa del suo destino, e di quei suoi poteri che non se ne sono mai andati. Mulder vuole alleggerire l'atmosfera, vuole vedere ridere il suo ragazzo, gli chiede se gli piace il baseball. Lui risponde che lo adora, che gli piacciono gli Yankees. Mulder sorride orgoglioso di quella sua affermazione, gli promette allora che un giorno lo porterà allo stadio.

Tornano alla macchina. Poco più tardi un cartello indica il confine dello stato, stanno entrando in Oregon. Si fermano ad un motel ed attendono. Non devono farsi notare ma restare lì immobili senza far nulla. È triste. Stanno chiusi nella loro stanza: hanno già giocato a scacchi 1000 volte e Mulder ha sempre lasciato vincere William; hanno guardato fin troppa tv. Fuori fa caldo, c'è il sole, per cui Mulder permette al bambino di uscire in piscina. Lo guarda ridere, tuffarsi nell'acqua riscaldata. Mulder è felice.

24 ore dopo Scully arriva alla reception di un motel di Bellefleur, dove anni prima lei e Mulder hanno trascorso diverse notte. Chiede di Mulder usando i suoi vari pseudonimi ma lui non è registrato. Esce, inizia a preoccuparsi. Davanti a lei un auto accende i fari e la abbaglia. Ne esce un ragazzino. Il suo cuore inizia a battere forte, non può credere a quella magnifica visione. William le corre in contro, i 2 si abbracciamo, si stringono forte. Scully piange, bacia il suo bambino, il suo miracolo. Mulder aspetta qualche istante in macchina e guarda alla scena, alla sua famiglia che si riunisce. Poi scende e li avvolge entrambi nelle sue braccia.

Mulder, Scully, e William tornano all'altro motel. William è stanco e si addormenta. Scully lo osserva, dice a Mulder che gli assomiglia. Mulder sorride, le racconta ciò che ha scoperto: gli alieni stanno cercando il loro ragazzo, sanno tutto di lui. Le dice che all'ospedale non erano i genitori ma cacciatori alieni, gli altri, quelli veri erano già morti. Scully fa per dire qualcosa ma Mulder continua nel suo racconto. Le mostra la sua busta e quella trovata a casa di William, le mostra il nome stampato. La data è vicina, gli alieni vogliono portare a temine la colonizzazione e per far questo hanno bisogno di William, il primo umano a essere alieno. Quel DNA particolare di Mulder, quello che gli era stato asportato e che lo aveva quasi ucciso, quel DNA che aveva decretato il declino di CSM, Mulder lo ha trasmesso a William. Il foglio, come era successo per lui, ha risvegliato i poteri di William e ora lo stanno uccidendo. L'artefatto della spaceship ha calmato ma non estirpato la malattia dal suo corpo. La sua guarigione è solo momentanea, senza l'oggetto William tornerebbe in coma. I suoi poteri inoltre stanno guidando i cercatori alieni. Scully ha paura, chiede a Mulder se lui conosce la cura, quella definitiva. Mulder annuisce, ma le dice che quella cura non le piacerà. Scully non capisce. Allora Mulder le rivela che l'unica possibilità per loro è un intervento: deve togliere da William quel Dna alieno e rimetterlo a Mulder. Scully dice che è assurdo, che non può farlo, che ci deve essere un'altra possibilità, che rischiano di morire entrambi sotto i ferri. Mulder ripete che non c'è altra scelta. Scully esce dalla stanza, Mulder le da tempo di riflettere poi la segue.

L'abbraccia e la bacia, le sussurra che si fida di lei, che non ha dubbi. Scully teme prima di tutto che reimpiantando quel dna cattivo su Mulder, lui possa ammalarsi di nuovo. Mulder l' assicura che questo è impossibile, che gli esperimenti e il virus alieno lo hanno reso ormai immune dagli effetti collaterali. Scully si chiede se William sa già tutto, Mulder annuisce: non ne hanno parlato direttamente ma lui glielo ha letto nel pensiero. Si scusa per non averle rivelato dei sogni ma non sapeva come avrebbe reagito a questa loro special relationship. Lei gli risponde che in verità ha sempre saputo. Infine le dice che se le cose dovessero andare male, e lei fosse costretta a scegliere, lei deve scegliere William: lui è il futuro, la loro verità, la cosa più bella che potessero fare. Si guardano. Poi Scully dice che lo farà, ma che ha bisogno d'aiuto. Mulder dice che non possono andare in ospedale, lei afferma che sa chi chiamare.

2 giorni più tardi Skinner, Doggett e Reyes arrivano in Oregon. Mulder e Scully hanno nel frattempo sorvegliato l'ambulatorio locale, hanno imparato gli orari del medico. Quando i 3 arrivano possono mettere in pratica il piano. Skinner deve allontanare il medico con una scusa e bloccarlo per diverse ore. Doggett e Reyes assisteranno Scully nell'intervento. Skinner esegue gli ordini, mentre all'ambulatorio arrivano gli altri. Scully prende possesso del luogo, prepara i suoi 2 uomini per l'intervento. Mulder abbraccia il figlio e gli dice che andrà tutto bene. Scully sa cosa deve fare. La guardano e le rivolgono lo stesso sorriso.

Scully opera. L'intervento riesce. Dopo 10 ore William si sveglia, Mulder però no. Si sentono sirene arrivare, Skinner non ce l'ha più fatta ad andare oltre. Sono stati scoperti, ora devono lasciare l'ambulatorio. Scully ha però paura che le condizioni cliniche di William e Mulder peggiorino. Non c'è però altra scelta, sono in Oregon, all'alba della fine del mondo, e loro sono gli ultimi pezzi mancanti del puzzle. Devono scappare, e abbandonare Mulder, ancora incosciente. Reyes spinge Scully ad uscire, mentre Doggett prende in braccio William. Il ragazzo chiama disperatamente il padre, guarda Scully che ha il cuore spezzato, sta rinunciando infatti al suo grande amore e non può farci nulla.

Sono in un nuovo motel, William non parla, sta seduto sul letto e stringe l'artefatto. I suoi poteri curativi hanno completamente guarito le ferite del giovanotto . Scully si domanda di Mulder. Non sa più di tanto: Skinner è stato esonerato dal caso e Doggett è prudente. I notiziari dicono che è stato arrestato e ricoverato, che le sue condizioni restano gravi, non dicono dove però.

Scully spegne la tv, si unisce a William nel letto, l'abbraccia, gli sussurra di non preoccuparsi, che suo padre è forte. I 2 si addormentano. Una telefonata la sveglia. Doggett le dice che Mulder è scomparso, non è più nella sua stanza d'ospedale. Tutta FBI e la polizia lo sta cercando. Scully ringrazia e chiede di continuare a essere informata. Chiude la telefonata, William la guarda e le dice che lui sa dove è diretto Mulder. Scully non esita, prende la giacca sua e di William. Partono.

In macchina William esorta la madre ad affrettarsi, perché il wakin yan tanka si sta avvicinando, anzi forse è già arrivato. Scully chiede cos'è, e William le racconta che gli indiani narrano nelle loro leggende che ancora prima dell'invenzione degli aerei avevano visto grossi uccelli di metallo scendere dal cielo accompagnati da un rumore simile a quello del tuono; ne uscirono uomini piccoli e diversi da loro, di grande intelligenza. Vissero sulle loro terre per un certo periodo poi di colpo se ne andarono, dicono per un giorno tornare. Oggi è quel giorno. Mulder si sta dirigendo al punto di atterraggio per offrirsi come scambio. Ora che il dna alieno è di nuovo a suo posto, spera che loro si accontenteranno e prenderanno lui. In verità Mulder vuole però impedire la colonizzazione, è per questo che quando sarà a bordo si ucciderà.

Scully chiede a William come fa a conoscere queste cose, lui le dice che nei suoi sogni non ha visto solo Mulder ma anche altre figure, persone che ora non sono più vive; una di queste era un vecchio saggio indiano di nome Albert.

Improvvisamente William dice a Scully di fermarsi. Scendono dall'auto. Sulla strada c'è la X tracciata da Mulder. È lì che tutto è iniziato 19 anni prima, in quel luogo lei e Mulder hanno lavorato insieme per la prima volta agli X-files. È lì che Billy Meyers, Teresa Hose e anche Mulder sono stati rapiti. È lì, a Bellefleur, che tutto deve finire. I fari della macchina rompono l'oscurità. Scully prende una torcia dal baule, poi lei e William si addentrano nei boschi. Trovano Mulder, è riverso a terra; si inginocchiano, William gli mette l'artefatto alieno tra le mani, mentre Scully cerca di curarlo, di fargli riprendere conoscenza. William, silenzioso, si allontana di un centinaio di metri. Il boato di un tuono, una luce abbagliante lo investono. Il wakin yan tanka era lì ad attenderlo. Mulder si riprende e fa per alzarsi, per andare dal figlio ma una forza sconosciuta impedisce a lui e Scully di muoversi, possono solo gridare. William sente le voci dei suoi genitori che lo chiamano disperatamente; attorno a lui è tutto ovattato, strano. Ormai è grande, pensa, sa cosa deve fare: il piano di Mulder è perfetto anche per lui. Il suo destino è lì, lo è sempre stato, è per questo che è venuto al mondo. È sicuro che questa sia la fine. Sta salendo nel fascio di luce. Mulder e Scully assistono impotenti alla scena. La luce d'improvviso si spegne, la grande nave madre si allontana ad alta velocità, ma nel cielo come un fuoco d'artificio esplode. Sono le 0.01 del 22/12/2012. Mulder e Scully pensano che tutto questo sia solo un sogno, un brutto incubo, non riescono a credere che questa fosse l'altra verità, che William dovesse sacrificarsi per la salvezza dell'umanità. Mulder e Scully non parlano, continuano a fissare il cielo stellato: poco fa William era lì con loro, ora non può essere diventato polvere di stelle. Scully piange, non si muove. Mulder grida, i poteri miracolosi dell'artefatto lo hanno guarito. Lo lancia nella sterpaglia, poi si dirige nel luogo dove prima era l'astronave. La torcia di Scully lo aiuta a muoversi. Lui non vuole arrendersi, non vuole smettere di sperare, non vuole accettare quello a cui ha appena assistito: di aver perso William come Samantha. Il suo istinto questa volta però gli da ragione. A terra, esamine, davanti a lui infatti c'è William. Con l'intervento chirurgico si è trasformato in un male oscuro per gli alieni. Appena hanno capito che lui non era più ciò di cui avevano bisogno, il raggio traente lo ha lasciato cadere a terra, ma ormai era troppo tardi. William li ha infettati e la nave è esplosa. Mulder si inginocchia prende in braccio il bambino e lentamente lo porta da Scully. Lei è incredula, va incontro ai suoi 2 special men. William è vivo tra le braccia dei suoi genitori. Riapre gli occhi, la sua missione è compiuta: è riuscito a impedire la colonizzazione aliena. Ora può vivere felice.

5 mesi dopo, maggio 2013

Un campo di baseball, ragazzi che giocano e genitori che assistono.

Grazie a Skinner, Doggett e Reyes le accuse su Mulder sono cadute. Mulder e Scully hanno riottenuto l'affidamento di William e ora sono lì ad assistere alla prima partita in Junior League del loro ragazzo.

Mulder è assorto e guarda William che si prepara a battere. I due si danno una veloce occhiata, Mulder gli fa l'occhiolino e il bambino fra sé sogghigna. Scully assiste alla scena e da un cazzotto al fianco di Mulder, gli dice che deve smetterla di importunare il ragazzo. Mulder risponde che non ha fatto nulla di male, gli ha solo suggerito come battere e poi di correre via. Le dice che non ci può far niente, ma a loro riesce così facile comunicare con la mente. Scully non sente ragioni e riafferma che devono smettere. Lui ribadisce che lei è gelosa, e Scully ammette. Si sorridono.

Il lanciatore lancia la palla. William la guarda, non è più in grado di controllarne la traiettoria; dei suoi poteri di un tempo è rimasto solo il dono dei sogni e di comunicare col padre senza parlare. Gli piace, non vuole altro. La palla vola verso di lui, ripete fra se le parole di Mulder poco fa –colpisci e scappa- . Sa di essere pronto e con tutta la forza che ha in corpo colpisce. La palla saetta nel cielo azzurro. Mulder e Scully si alzano di scatto in piedi. William è rimasto immobile, incredulo a guardare il suo homerun. Mulder e Scully corrono giù a bordo campo, gli urlano di correre e lui lo fa, sempre più veloce. Passa le 4 basi e vola tra le braccia del padre che lo aspetta alla casa base. Mulder lo solleva in alto, William alza le braccia al cielo, Scully li stringe per prima, poi arrivano tutti gli altri compagni di squadra. Hanno vinto la partita.

FINE


End file.
